


YouTube is a Wonderful Place

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Charlie - BroTP, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Episode - Fanfiction<br/>Charlie and Castiel discover something the Winchester brothers have been hiding from the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube is a Wonderful Place

It was a rare day that both Sam and Dean were out of the bunker leaving Charlie and Castiel on their own, they called it rare because after the Christmas tree caper the brothers were very unlikely, more reluctant, to leave the two of them unsupervised but whenever it did happen they came back to some form of chaos.   
Last time they’d returned to find the bunker filled with extremely loud cheesy music from the 80’s and the two of them were sliding around on the bunkers polished wood floors in socks; the time before that they’d returned to a full on flour war going on in the kitchen.

So it all came as a shock when the two announced they were going on a hunt they’d found that was only about two hours away, so they assumed they would be back on the same day. Though they did issue a warning that they’d throw them both out next time something happened, a warning nobody would have taken seriously if they hadn’t seen how angry Sam had been about the flour war.

Charlie was sat at the large table in the main room, her laptop open in front of her browsing through YouTube, Castiel was sat opposite her leafing through one of the bunkers many books.

“Oh. My. God!” Charlie gasped.

“Please don’t bring my father into this…” Castiel asked without looking up.

“Sorry Castiel, but you have to come and look at this!” She beckoned him over with both hands, He looked confused but moved around to her side of the table anyway and sat down next to her. “Some girls at a high school made a musical out of the Supernatural books! This is amazing! We have to watch it!”

Castiel still looked confused “Okay, but why?”

“Because, I want to see how they’ve done it! I’ll go and make some popcorn!” She jumped up from her seat, barely able to conceal her excitement.

//…//

“So the girls have dressed up as Sam, Dean and myself; not to mention Bobby, and Sam and Dean’s parents and are singing songs about their life?”

“Yes!” Charlie giggled, “Isn’t this one of the best things you’ve ever seen?”

“It’s very… confusing… But yes, it is amusing.” Castiel smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl Charlie held securely on her lap.

//…//

“Is - - Is that Dean in the back ground?” Castiel asked leaning forward and squinting at the screen.

“No way!” Charlie paused the video and leaned forward herself “They knew about this! They knew and they didn’t tell us!”

//…//

“That. Was. Amazing!” Charlie kicked her legs in excitement like a small child “Want to watch it again?”

Castiel was silent for a minute, but he considered it. “Yes. I do. Let’s watch it again!”

//…//

“What the hell is that noise?” Sam asked as he climbed out of the impala.

“I don’t really want to know… I knew we shouldn’t have left them alone!” Dean growled, stomping his way out of the bunkers garage.

_‘On the road so far,  
yeah the road so far!   
We are in dad's car,   
_ _on the road so far!’_

Both brothers stopped in their tracks.

“No…” Sam’s eyes widened.

“No, how could they know about that!?” All of the colour seemed to drain from Dean’s face, “We didn’t tell anyone! How could they know?”

_‘He trained us both to track and hunt and kill_ _  
He took away our own free will_

_So that's where we are,_ _  
_ _on the road so far!’_

Dean angrily slammed open the door that took them from the garage into the bunkers main room.

“What the hell guys?!”

The music suddenly stopped, Charlie closed her laptop whilst she and Castiel shared a sheepish wide eyed look.

“We were on the internet and found a video of some girls doing a musical about the Supernatural books…” Castiel tried to offer an explanation but the look he received from Dean told him that the question had been rhetorical.

“Oh, lighten up Dean! The songs are really catchy! And the girls did a good job, you were even there; we’ve seen the video, no point in denying it.” Charlie stated matter-of-factly, but she too suddenly stopped speaking when Sam made a stop gesture with both of his hands from his position behind Dean.

“You guys are never being left alone again.” He grumbled “And if either of you show this to anyone else, especially Gabriel I’ll take great pleasure in killing you both.” He moved past them into the kitchen.

“You don’t mean that! You love us really!” Charlie shouted after him.

_“Shut up!”_

“Take that as a yes,” Sam smiled, following Dean into the kitchen to get some food.

Castiel and Charlie both nodded, and once the brothers were gone grinned at each other.

“Shall we watch it again?”

“Yes, but I think I should go get my earphones.”

Castiel glanced in the direction of the kitchen and smiled “Probably best…” __  
  



End file.
